1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices that aid the elderly and more specifically to devices that attach to a toilet seat to relieve pain and discomfort in the upper posterior thigh and buttocks areas while seated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The elderly are afflicted with numerous problems associated with the deterioration of skin, muscle, and bone commensurate with old age that can make ordinary and routine activities painful and uncomfortable. Slow healing skin sores, a loss of skin elasticity, wasting of muscle, and a loss of the fatty layer between the skin, muscle and bone can place exaggerated pressures on brittle bones and sensitive nerves. In particular, ordinary toilet seats have sharply defined areas of support that can seem to cut into the thighs along sharp edges and cause discomfort. Some toilet seat covers have been developed in the prior art, but these address different problems and can be very difficult for the weak and often unsteady hands of the elderly to install and remove.
A water closet seat cover is described by Warnberg in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,008, issued Apr. 1, 1975. A flexible cover carries eyelets or apertures suitable for engaging downwardly projecting anchor members that are secured to the seat. The outer peripheral edge of the flexible cover is slotted to pass hinge arms so that the cover can be drawn taut over the entire upper surface of the seat, and thus provide for a neat and aesthetic appearance. An object of the Warnberg seat cover is to provide a method for quickly mounting and positioning a flexible, aesthetic cover on the rigid toilet seat used in water closet construction so that the inclusion of an annular stiffening ring secured to the inner periphery of the flexible cover is not needed.
A second cover for a water closet seat is described by Robertson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,267, issued Oct. 14, 1980. A cover for a water closet seat includes an annular panel of flexible fabric having an inner peripheral edge and an outer peripheral edge, and adapted to fit across and to cover the upper surface of a water closet seat. A band of resilient material is mounted at and around the outer peripheral edge of the panel and constrictively urges the outer peripheral edge to a contracted, converged position. A hem channel is carried by the panel at its inner periphery, and is transversely crossed by a channel closure that blocks the channel at a point around the periphery. A channel opening is provided at a location spaced along the hem channel. A two-ended, resilient stiffening member is positioned in the channel with the two ends abutting the channel closure.
Earlier, U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,640, was issued to Ragland, on Mar. 9, 1926, for a toilet seat cushion. The cushion adjusted to accommodate seats of various diameters and secured to a seat with shoelace-style ties that are knotted under the seat. The cushion has a padded material that is stuffed within the cushion's leather panels.
On Jul. 18, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,085 issued to Potosky for an auxiliary toilet seat. The stated disadvantages of the prior art were the problem of sanitation, particularly in public toilet areas, and the creation or aggravation of physical ailments. The shape and the hardness of a standard toilet seat is taught to place an extreme amount of pressure on both sides of the gluteal region. The problems of hardness of the standard toilet seat causes particular discomfort to the aged. An object was to provide a seat which is sanitary, soft, easily portable, and properly shaped to avoid discomfort and aggravation. The auxiliary seat has a central stiffening core in a horseshoe shape with a vinyl foam cushion fitted over the top. A similar cushion is fitted over the bottom surface of the stiffening core. The cushion are wider than the stiffening core and are cemented together along their overlapping margins. The entire surface of the auxiliary seat assembly is coated with a suitable vinyl or latex film that is moisture resistant and provides a smooth and easily cleaned surface.
The prior art, in general, does not offer the textures and cushioning conducive to the elderly user and are universally difficult to install and remove by someone with limited dexterity.